


Getting to Know You: Black Eye

by mfg011



Series: Getting to Know You [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Haven, M/M, No Beta, Post-In Hushed Whispers, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfg011/pseuds/mfg011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first conversation Dahy Lavellan had with Dorian Pavus ended with Dorian getting a black eye.<br/>---<br/>Dahy Lavellan must find a way to ease the tension in Haven after Dorian's crass comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You: Black Eye

The first conversation Dahy Lavellan had with Dorian Pavus ended with Dorian getting a black eye.

Dahy first met Dorian at the Redcliffe Chantry. He was holding his own against demons and Dahy thought his fighting to be beautiful. He was slightly disappointed that the Tevinter mage left afterwards, slightly being the key word. Dahy knew of Tevinter’s slave trade. He had a first-hand experience with how far the vile practice could spread. The thought of it alone had bile tickling the back of his throat.

When the decision came to decide who to aid, Dahy had no issues choosing the mages. They were an oppressed people and perhaps this would give them the chance to change things for the better. Many had thought he made his decision because he was a mage, but being a mage among Dalish was different from being a mage among humans. He still had to be weary of the templars when he was growing up, but it was different. When Dorian showed up unannounced, Dahy felt something in his chest tighten.

On the way to Redcliffe Dahy tried to keep his distance, weary of the Tevinter mage, but at the same time all he wanted to do was hear him talk.

Then Dorian and him were flung into that terrible future, and the Dahy had no choice but to trust Dorian. Evidence of what would happen if he failed would forever be scarred into his head. The world ruined, his home gone, and his friends destroyed. But they returned and confronted the man who would burn the world to save his son.

They finally had a chance to breathe. Finding recruits, finding allies, and then aiding the mages had all felt like a blur. Dahy finally had a chance to just walk around Haven with a lighter step. He knew he still had to close the breach, but for now he had a chance to catch his breath.

Dahy was stepping out of Adan’s quarters, helping him with a recipe, when he saw Dorian stepping out of his quarters. Dorian seemed to freeze on the spot and stare at Dahy for a while, as if he was seeing him for the first time. Dahy cleared his throat followed by a greeting which snapped Dorian out of his stupor. Dorian returned the greeting followed by, “So I take it you’re...Dalish? Is that the correct word here?” Dahy’s shoulders tensed. He had a feeling that the conversation would end badly if it started with Dorian pointing out that he was Dalish.

Surprisingly, it was going well with Dorian seeming to be genuinely interested in Dahy’s culture. Until Dahy asked about the Imperium’s practices and Dorian said that inescapable poverty was better than being “treated poorly.”

Dahy felt his whole body tense, a buzz around his ears, followed by the familiar pain of punching someone in the face. “At least they have a choice.” Dahy hissed out. Dorian clutched his face and held anger in his eyes. Dahy let out a string of Dalish curses while he stormed away.

News of what happened quickly spread across Haven, and most had cheered. The people wanted any reason to vilify the Tevinter mage and Dahy had given them one. Dahy steered clear from the Tevinter for a few days, but found his mind restless for some reason. Whenever this happened Dahy found relief in working with his hands. He was twining together some winter flowers he had gathered in front of the abandoned hut when Varric found him, “I didn’t take you for a flowers kind of person.” Dahy quickly dropped what he was working on as he hadn’t heard Varric approach, too focused on his hands. “Then again, there’s not much I really know about you since you like to keep to yourself most of the time.” Dahy looked away, something akin to shame creeping up on him. “Just like Dorian doesn’t know much about you.”

Dahy snapped his head up at the mention of the Tevinter’s name. “If you’re here to defend-”

“I’m not going to defend what he said, but you know that he comes from a place where slavery is normal.” Dahy remained silent as he glared at Varric. “What I’m trying to say is that maybe punching the guy in the face wasn’t the best way to go about explaining things. There are better ways to tell someone they’re wrong.” Dahy’s anger was quickly replaced with guilt. He recognized that this was what had been making his mind restless. As the First, he should know better than to resolve things through violence. As what he went through with his mother, he should have known better.

“I’m not going to apologize.” Dahy’s pride still felt wounded.

“I’m not saying you have to, but settle whatever’s going on between you two. If this carries on, there’ll be no more drinks in all of Thedas.” This made Dahy feel even worse. Dahy ran a hand through his hair, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

When Dahy heard a particularly nasty rumor on his way back to Haven’s chantry, his guilt had reached a breaking point. Dahy cursed Dorian for making him feel this way. The idiot deserved what he got. Dahy could hear his mother reprimand his thoughts. He deserved what he got, but perhaps he could have done things differently as Varric had said.

Now he had to find a way to settle the tension from the people, and between Dorian and him.

Dahy found Dorian about to enter his quarters when he stopped him, “Dorian, catch.” Dahy threw a wooden staff at him, Dorian caught it and raised an eyebrow in question. “We’re settling this. What you said was-is unforgivable, but how I reacted was-”

“Completely reasonable.” Dahy was surprised at Dorian’s genuine words.

“Perhaps, but it has created something for you that I don’t wish on my conscience.”

“How kind,” Sarcasm back in his words, “So what, we hit each other a couple of times like a couple of brutes and the people will suddenly stop saying mean things?”

“Something like that. Come on, Herald’s request.” Dahy rolled his eyes at his title. “No magic, of coarse. We wouldn’t want to frighten the others.”

They went towards the grounds where Cullen trained the soldiers, it was late enough in the day where the only ones left out were the night watch and stragglers. The sight of Dahy and Dorian walking out of the gates, with staffs in hand, had gathered a small crowd.

“Any rules besides the obvious?” Dorian twirled the staff in hand, feeling out the weight.

Dahy struck first without warning, Dorian blocked which caused a loud resounding clack to echo around the area. “First to get knocked down loses.” Dorian pushed him back making Dahy take a few steps back while he blocked Dorian’s attacks. He could see that a good crowd had gathered. Cullen and Cassandra stood at the front with cautious eyes. Varric, Sera, and the Chargers exchanging coin. The mages that had joined them excitedly speaking with one another.

Good.

Dahy countered Dorian’s string of attacks with his own. Exerting more pressure and speed which startled Dorian. Dahy landed some hits due to taking Dorian by surprise. Dahy ended his string by managing to spin behind Dorian, the staff swinging close to the ground as he went for Dorian’s legs. Dorian wasn’t fast enough as Dahy caught one leg, Dorian lost his balance, but quickly placed his staff to the ground for support which helped him gain his footing again before he fell. Dorian looked slightly confused at Dahy, “What, did you think I would go easy on you?” This seemed to spark something in Dorian as he gave a smirk and twirled the staff once more and set it with a firmer line. He was serious now. Dahy grinned back as the two began their dance once more.

The fight ended with them both bruised from landing considerable hits on each other. Dorian on his back, his staff knocked out of his hands, and Dahy straddling his waist with the staff pressed against Dorian’s throat. Both mages were sweating and heavily breathing with exertion, a grin on both their faces. There were a few audible cheers and groans coming from the crowd.

“It seems you win this one.” Dorian noted with a smirk. Dahy’s grin widened as he got off Dorian to help him up. Dorian clutched the hand that Dahy had extended and was pulled from the ground.

“It seems that way.” Dahy and Dorian made their way back towards Haven’s gates, Dahy parting from Dorian with a grasp to his shoulder so that he could place the staffs in the armory. He saw Bull along with a few Chargers and some of the younger mages gather around Dorian. The Chargers were chastising him for losing and the mages praising him for his technique. Dahy felt relieved that the outcome had the intended effect on some of the people.

“You know that this won’t completely change their opinion of him.” Varric had made his way towards Dahy as he placed the staffs in a stand.

“I know. But hopefully it’s a step in the right direction. It hopefully settled whatever was happening between us. Besides I got to feel out his fighting technique.”

“That’s not the only thing you got to feel out.” Dahy felt his face get warm. Varric chuckled, “You did good, Flowers.” Dahy’s blush deepened at Varric’s nickname. Dahy finally looked towards him when he heard Varric walking away.

“Varric.” He stopped, “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Join us for a drink sometime now that Dorian isn’t hoarding the entire stock.”

“I’ll try.” Dahy meant it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series revolving around Dorian Pavus and my Inquisitor, Dahy Lavellan. The series will mainly be told through Dahy's perspective. 
> 
> This particular scene is set after the events of In Hushed Whispers, and the particular conversation is a cutscene with Dorian and Lavellan followed by an investigation prompt regarding the Imperium and slavery.
> 
> Here's info on [Dahy (Pronounced Dah-Hee) Lavellan](http://dahylavellan.tumblr.com/post/119267550656/meet-the-inquisitor-dahy-lavellan-pronounced), plus what he looks like.  
> I haven't play DA:Origins and DA: 2, but I have played Inquisition, gone through the Dragon Keep numerous times, and read World of Thedas vol 1 and 2. If there's any glaring mistake regarding Thedas or the characters created by Bioware, please let me know. It's difficult for me to get an already established character's voice right so please let me know if something feels OOC. 
> 
> If there are any glaring spelling errors or grammatical mistakes please let me know as I don't have a beta. 
> 
> If there's anything particular you want me to tag, please let me know.
> 
> If you like Dragon Age shenanigans and want to learn more about Dahy, follow me on[ tumblr.](http://dahylavellan.tumblr.com)


End file.
